


A Songwritter's Present

by HaruHaru_17



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruHaru_17/pseuds/HaruHaru_17
Summary: Nagi kidnap Minami and he was not suprise by it.When they arrive he was not expected to see him again.
Kudos: 3





	A Songwritter's Present

It was supposed a simple present but not after all.

Nagi kidnap Minami and took him in the airport and rode him to his private plane. Minami was pissed but he sighs at him he knows he is going to northmare to see.

Haruki..

When they arrived to the airport in northmare...they saw Haruki saying 

Happy birthday..Nagi..Minami

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR SONGWRITTER OF ŹOOĻ  
> NATSUME MINAMI!😁😁😁 and to Nagi.


End file.
